No Safe Haven
"No Safe Haven" is the fifty-second episode of RWBY and the final episode of Volume 4. It premiered for RTX Sydney 2017 attendees and Rooster Teeth FIRST members on February 4th, 2017 and was released for non-FIRST registered users of the Rooster Teeth site on February 5th, 2017. It will be made public on February 11th, 2017. Summary In Kuroyuri, Team RNJR begins to battle the Nuckelavee Grimm to little success. Lie Ren uses his Semblance on Jaune Arc and Qrow Branwen to enable Jaune to get Qrow to safety. Jaune rejoins the battle and getting several slashes in against its legs with his upgraded Crocea Mors, the Grimm is unfazed. As the battle continues, Ren accidentally gets a view up Nora Valkyrie's skirt, making them both blush. Soon, Nora's Aura is depleted and Ren begins a wild charge at the Grimm, resulting in him getting disarmed and his Aura being depleted as well. Despite Ren's insistence on continuing to blindly fight, Nora pulls him under a building, similar to when they hid under one as children. She tells him that she does not want Ren to get himself killed pointlessly after all they have been through together, causing Ren to come to his senses. The team regroups, and comes up with a plan to disable both the Grimm's arms and horse body so that Ren can finish it off directly. With both of its arms pinned down, Ren cuts off its limbs and finally its neck with his father's knife, claiming vengeance for the fallen and himself. It evaporates into a pillar of smoke. Fortunately, this smoke attracts the attention of two airships on patrol, and Team RNJR and Qrow are airlifted to safety to Mistral. Ren and Nora hold hands during the journey, and Nora leans against him. Qrow receives medical attention and begins recovering, with Ruby Rose checking in on him in their room. Ruby begins writing a letter to her sister explaining her recent events and the toll it has taken on them and apologizes for leaving. Meanwhile, Weiss Schnee pays a pilot to sneak her away with cargo on an airship. Blake Belladonna goes through a box of possessions, which includes the White Fang's current flag and their older, more peaceful one. Yang Xiao Long looks at a picture of Team STRQ while on the ship that Blake and Sun Wukong previously voyaged on. She soon arrives in Anima and takes off on Bumblebee toward Mistral. Taiyang Xiao Long also looks at that same picture of Team STRQ and a photo of Team RWBY. Jaune reflects on Pyrrha Nikos’ absence as he stares at his sword and shield and is soon joined Nora and Ren. Oscar Pine rides a train to Mistral. Ilia Amitola meets with the Albains. Cinder Fall continues her training with Salem, and Emerald Sustrai provides Cinder with a hallucination of Ruby via her Semblance to attack. After Ruby finishes her letter, Qrow jokes that he's normally the one saving her. Despite their plan to soon meet Professor Lionheart, Arthur Watts has already arrived in his office. In the post credits scene, Oscar is seen approaching Qrow on behest of Ozpin. Oscar asks Qrow for his cane, which Qrow gladly returns to him. Transcript }} Characters *Raven Branwen *Zwei *Sun Wukong *Oscar Pine *Ilia Amitola *Corsac Albain *Fennec Albain *Cinder Fall *Emerald Sustrai *Mercury Black *Salem *Arthur Watts *Captain *First Mate *Professor Lionheart }} See Also *Inconsistencies *Battle Pages **Team RNJR vs. Nuckelavee Image Gallery V4 12 00012.png|Jaune reveals Crocea Mors’ upgrade. V4 12 00017.png|The Nuckelavee Grimm gets serious. V4 12 00034.png|Nora helps Ren calm down. V4 12 00042.png|The Nuckelavee Grimm is defeated. V4 12 00049.png|A nice Renora moment. V4 12 00050.png|RNJR and Qrow make it to the City of Mistral. V4 12 00057.png|Yang rides a ship to Anima, wearing a new outfit. V4 12 00063.png|JNPR’s remaining members remember lost loved ones. V4 12 00065.png|Weiss stows away to travel to Mistral. V4 12 00066.png|Sun watches Blake look through a box of memories. V4 12 00083.png|Watts meets with Professor Lionheart. V4 12 00086.png|Oscar meets Qrow. Category:Volume 4 Category:Episodes